


Free Fall

by glacis



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacis/pseuds/glacis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem reflecting what may have been going through Tom's mind as he broke the Warp 10 barrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fall

Free Fall, by Sue Castle

 

a song of change

 

 

Free flight. Slipping the bonds of gravity, losing thought and deed and action.

 

Not caring. Not needing. Not fearing.

 

Listening to the heartbeat but hearing harmonies over it, around it, under it.

 

Free fall. Arms outstretched, eyes closed.

 

Knowing all, knowing nothing, laughing through the tears frozen on cheeks.

 

Feeling the blood heavy in the veins but knowing it was still, pooled, reversed.

 

Free flight.

 

An end, a beginning, a thread with nothing to grasp, to hold.

 

Everywhere and nowhere and anywhere.

 

All at once.

 

_Thunder_.

 

Silence.

 

_Rapture_.

 

Doubt.

 

_Knowing_.

 

Denying.

 

**_Accepting_**.

 

Free fall through time and soul.

 

 (c) 1996

 


End file.
